Swans at Hogwarts
by madeintexas
Summary: Isabella Swan is just a normal loner girl who occasionally makes things disappear or float. What will happen when she is shipped-off into this whole new world of wizards and magic? And what is happening to the poor unicorns of the forest?


"Yes, mom. Yes, I know! I'll be careful. Yes... Mom, I want to go! Yes, I really do. Okay. Love you. Bye."

I hung up the phone and gazed up at the drizzly London sky through my big clear umbrella. I had no idea what the weather was like in Scotland, but I sure was going to miss the dark skies of England.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Charlie, my dad, called. Oh, just a few minutes longer...  
>"Isabella Swan! Get in this car right now, or we'll get lost in traffic!" He cried. I sighed and mentally said my goodbyes to London.<br>Goodbye, Big Ben.  
>Goodbye, dark skies.<br>Goodbye, home.

I walked to the car and got in the back, because the front was filled with my suitcases. The stupid tiny, old red truck didn't have a trunk.

After a few minutes or so, I groaned, already completely bored. I fished out the crumpled envelope from my pocket, re-reading it for the billionth time and checking to see if, maybe, this time it actually made sense.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Isabella Swan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress.<p>

Hmm. Nope, definidly didn't make sense. It didn't come with an attached sheet. I figured I could just show up and ask what I had to wear, seeing as they invited me out of the blue. I'm sure they sell the uniform at the local mall.

It seemed like such an odd school. Charlie and I had decided that it was some old fashioned history school, mainly focusing on the medieval times, because on the wizardry part. What was up with all the titles for the principal? He must be a major weirdo. I mean seriously, what the hell was a mugwump anyway! I thought it was stupid to have to go to this freak-prone wizard fantasy school, but for all Charlie cared for me there could be real wizards.

I've lived with my mother, Renée, for 10/11 years of my life. To both of us, Charlie is just a mistake and partial financial aid. I am currently living with him. Well, was currently living with him, anyway. Now I was going to be living with a bunch of wacky history buffs for the next 4 months until it was Christmas break.

I really don't know why I'm being shipped off like this, but I still have a hunch. It's probably because of my... well, oddity. Charlie would love to get rid of me. I was a normal kid through half of elementary school, but around 3rd grade things began to change. Things... disappeared, around me. Tiny things, like erasers and the occasional pencil. Still, none of the kids wanted to play with me anymore, because they thought they might disappear, too. Then things moved when no one touched them, then last year... Something floated. I'm not crazy, I swear it! But that 6th grade math text book wasn't being held up there by anyone but air.

So, I was a loner, still am. That's why I'm the problem child... and I'm ok with that. I even lied to mom that I wanted to go.

The ride took forever, but I did it. I was there! At a… train station. Yippee. More boredom.

I gathered my things, my suitcase, my purse... I was all set.

"Goodbye, Charlie." I said.

"Bye, Bells. Good luck." Charlie said, before speeding off. I looked at his car fly away, almost like he couldn't wait to go. I sighed, figures.

I turned and entered the station... It was huge! I looked at my train ticket and frowned. Something was wrong... There was no platform 3/4. I decided that it was a typo and went to platform 9, and went up to a man.

"Excuse me, but is this train going to Scotland?" I asked.

"No, this train is going to Glasgow. Sorry." He said. Huh, that was strange. I decided to try platform 10.

I walked up to man after man, asking where the train to Scotland was, but to no avail. Finally, with 5 minutes till the train leaves, I just started exploring without anyone's help.

I was just leaving, when a boy about my age, looking to be about 12, with frizzy bright orange hair came up to me.

"Hullo, looking for something?" He asked.

"Actually, no, I don't think so." I said, finally realizing I was defeated. "I was looking for the train to Scotland, but it seems to be non-existent. The stupid ticket isn't helpful either, it had a major typo."

"May I see said typo?" He asked, suprising me.

"Um, sure." I said, handing him the ticket.

"Ah! Just as I thought. This is no typo, ma'am, please come! We don't have much time left!" He cried, running back to platform 9. He stopped right before the barrier. I followed him curiously, and he pointed at the wall.

I went over to inspect it, not really sure what to find, but knowing me I tripped over my own feet.

"EEEEEEE!" I cried, as I plummeted toward the wall, sure I was going to split my skull or at least get a major concussion. My hands flew out in front of me as I tried to stop the wall, but no wall came. I seemed to fall right through it, causing my disoriented self to forget about my arms. Suddenly, I heard a large crack and felt the pain shoot up my skull. Everything went black.


End file.
